


The Corellian, the Wookiee and the 51st Century Man

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Wars, Torchwood
Genre: Other, fur porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-21
Updated: 2009-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intergallactic poker game far, far away, leads to pokery</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corellian, the Wookiee and the 51st Century Man

THE CORELLIAN

It wasn't too long after I won the 'Falcon' off my old pal Lando, during some downtime on the Kessel Run, Chewie and me stumbled across this guy running an illegal poker game in the back of Joe's out on the galactic backwater planet, Tatooine.

He said his name was Adam, and his lady was called Amanda, and from the rumors I'd heard, they sometimes did favors for the bar's clientele that didn't have anything strictly to do with playing -- cards, that is.

Well, poker's not really my game, I'm more of a chess man, myself, but see, Chewie wanted in the game pretty bad, so I agreed to play, and man, I could see what Chewie was after.

This guy was tall, brunette, had gorgeous blue eyes, and didn't look anything like a Wookiee -- no wonder my friend was practically salivating.

Now, you'd think most guys would realize pretty quick if an eight foot tall hairy monster was drooling over them, but this Jack was some cool customer, 'cause he just sat there playing his cards, drinking his scotch, eating pretzels and trying to pinch Amanda (or Adam's) butt.

Okay, so after a while not everybody who started was still in the game, most of them giving up after losing to either Adam, Jack, Chewie or me, and for the life of me, I can't figure out how it was I was still in.

It had to be luck, I decided, when next thing I knew Adam was packing it in and taking what credits he had left and pulling out of the game so he could sit back with Amanda on his lap and watch while he drank his beer.

After that, the play started to get really fierce, and I couldn't stay in for much longer, so I pulled out and called for more Correllian brandy, and one of the ladies who'd been watching the game came to sit on my lap.

Hour after hour the game went on. Sometimes Chewie was in the lead, other times it was Jack, but neither seemed to have enough to pull off a final, big win.

Then it happened that the Wookiee had pulled ahead, again, and Jack was down in credits and wanted to pull out of the game.

Chewie let out some of the caterwauling that was his language, and I gave him a look, and he shook his head and gave *me* a look right back.

"Okay, I'll ask." I turned to Jack. "How about this? Last hand, all in, winner take all -- and the loser."

"Well, what do you think about that?" Jack said.

He sat back in his seat and looked from me to Chewie, to a snickering Adam and giggling Amanda, and then back to me.

"Do you think we can be trusted to be, ah, gentlemen about this?"

"Are we gentlemen to begin with?" Adam asked with a louder snicker while Amanda laughed outright.

"Look, now that we know what's really on the table, so to speak, let's just call the game even and adjourn to my hotel?" Jack asked with a kinda crooked grin.

The Wookiee squawked happily for a while.

"Chewie's pretty happy about keeping his credits, thanks, Jack. But we really ought to go back to our hotel. We have bigger, uh, rooms," I said solemnly. "We might need extra, uh, leg room. 'Cause, you know, we're all, uh tall."

Adam and Amanda were pals, and treated us all to dinner at the little café in Joe's where they had a pretty good holo-band playing the blues, led by a fabulous holo-guitarist.

I enjoyed the evening at Joe's, and I think Jack did too, but Chewie was starting to grumble after a couple of hours, so we left the bar and headed back to the hotel, weaving just a bit along the sidewalk what with sleep deprivation and too much intoxicant, so getting the door open with the magno-key was kind of an ordeal.

By the time we fell into the room we were laughing pretty hard, and if you've ever heard a Wookiee laugh…

Anyway, I went and got myself a brandy and sat back to watch Chewie and Jack.

 

THE WOOKIEE

like jack really something bout him hair yeah hair

think he has thing for me

at hotel my room us him me and han stuck with han say what want aaah sad not alone

take jack clothes he smell good we smell together he smell good

get on bed tell han tell jack i in charge jack not too sure at first i think i make him believe

 

THE 51ST CENTURY MAN

Fuckin' A, the Wookiee was in charge! In this case, size definitely mattered, I decided. I think I was supposed to lay back, go with the flow and enjoy it. Not that I minded, you understand.

I gave Han a *look*.

"Just what are you going to do while we're fucking?"

"Uh, I thought you got that, Jack? I interpret for Chewie."

"You don't join in?"

"Nope. Neither one of you are my type."

I just lay there and stared at him for a bit, but then that big hand of Chewie's crept up my groin and I couldn't help but decide to go with the flow. Know what I mean?

Then Chewie mumbled something kinda loud.

"Get out?" Han asked. He sounded confused and dumbfounded. I wasn't.

"Yeah, get the fuck out!" I yelped.

Han got out.

Just in time.

"Oi, yeah!" A second later, and we'd definitely have had a voyeur as a third party. The Wookiee was doing something with his fingers on my cock, and I was practically singing!

Oh, yeah. Chewie was walking those long fingers all over my dick. Up and down, up and down. Tickling and twisting. Naked fingers on my skin and amazingly silky fur trailing on my naked body, then circling and pulling. It was incredible how delicate those big fingers were. So it didn't take very long for me to get solid in his huge paws.

It was *nice*. To be petted, and touched over and over. All over. My balls were rubbed and weighed and stretched in those warm hands. It wasn't long before I started to pump up into Chewie's enormous grip.

So, the Wookiee straddled my legs to stop me from moving, and bent over my groin. His breath was warm and moist, but his tongue! So much hot, wet heat! Chewie slowly drew my dick into his mouth. So slowly, first using his tongue to taste the fluid weeping from the slit. He grunted approval, then sucked the head in, and carefully scraped it with his fangs. It was a good thing he was sitting on me, or I would have jerked off the bed. He drew back, and looked at me, then touched my face lightly. He -- smiled.

He bent back to my groin and took my whole cock into his mouth. He caressed the big vein down the underside. And then he drew me deep, deeper, deeper into his throat. Tongue stroking, throat convulsively swallowing, his head bobbed in rhythm with the steady, 'uh, uh, uh', I couldn't stop making. Oh, yeah, you ever see a Wookiee's tongue? Just imagine that wrapped around your dick. Or maybe in your cunt. Or, around or in, your whatever or wherever. Yeah!

Well, right then that tongue was wrapped 'round my cock and balls, and slurping me right down. Right *down*! I grabbed two handfuls of silky hair, fur, whatever you want to call it, yanked up his head, and began to plunder the Wookiee's talented mouth.

I wanted to come so bad. It was like the Wookiee could read my mind. Chewie held my head with those huge hands and carefully pulled away. Before I knew it, he had me on hands and knees with my head pressed into the mattress and was checking out my ass from a new angle. I moaned and tried to toss my head around. And any thoughts I might have had about topping, I checked off as futile.

"Mmmm… Oh yeah, yeah…" I was getting rimmed like I'd never been rimmed before. The Wookiee's tongue was big and warm and soft one second, washing my ass and perineum as if I was a pup. The next second that soft tongue firmed up and was in my asshole.

I screamed as that long length of muscle speared inside and pushed against my prostate. He did it again and again and I jerked around and tried to scream again.

I'd barely come down from that when Chewie eased one of those big fingers in my ass, sliding in nice and slow.

"Oh, fuck," I murmured.

Chewie must have liked hearing that. He leaned in to reward me with a kiss. Nice and wet, his tongue licking all around, then sliding farther in so I could suck on it. I didn't want him to stop, but when he leaned away, he pressed a second slick finger in beside the first. For half a second I wondered where the lube had come from. Oh, fuck, what did I care!

It wasn't much longer before I had four fingers in my ass, and was so ready to take the Wookiee's cock, I was begging for it. Begging. I looked back and saw what the Wookiee had. I was awestruck.

I realized I'd never taken anything like what Chewie had, before. It was long, at least a foot, maybe more. And if one of the Wookiee's hands could barely encircle it… Chewie leaned down and licked my opened ass, and I realized what I thought was lube was saliva. Wookiee spit. As long as it worked… Then that huge cock started to press into me, and I crooned and held myself still.

Slow, so slow. I felt every bit of that heavy meat as it slid into my ass. Fuck, it filled me up like I'd never been filled before. The heat inside me pulsed with his heartbeat. My internal muscles squeezed and squeezed as it seemed to take forever to fill me. But then I felt his body against mine. In. That monster cock was in me. I took a deep breath. Rather, the deepest breath I could. Chewie started to ass-fuck me.

 

He pulled back almost to the very tip and slid back in again. He did it slow, oh so slow. I started to squirm. I wanted more, and tried to buck up against Chewie. But I couldn't move, I was held so tightly. Nor could I touch my dick. I think I whined.

Chewie started to speed up his fucking. Yes! Suddenly I was loosed, and allowed to move. I tried to pound back against Chewie, but before I could really get into my stride, or grab my cock, he pumped twice, gave a soft bellow, and came incredibly hard. I felt the spurt of semen deep, deep in my bowels, and the clench of my muscles around him. He shuddered then went still.

And *I* hadn't come!

Then, before I could even think of anything else happening, the Wookiee slowly pulled free leaving me unsated and feeling bereft. I started to ease out from under him when he grabbed me, tossed me on my back and impaled himself on my cock.

God! It was hot, wet, and tighter than anything I'd ever felt! But it was different, too.

Anyway, I had disappeared under the Wookiee and all that fur, and for a minute I began to worry about smothering -- okay, I knew I couldn't die for real. Still, coming back would hurt like hell. But obviously, I was sturdier than I'd thought. Or Chewie was being extra-careful. Anyway, after a couple more minutes, we rolled again, this time with me on top.

Well, look at that, I thought. Who would have believed there'd be a pussy along with a dick under all that fur?

There must have been tits somewhere, but I just went with petting all that soft fur. Chewie must have liked what I was doing, I think he started to purr. Whatever, the vibration when straight to my cock. That, and the internal ridges of Chewie's pussy, and the heat and slick wetness nearly drove me wild.

But I held myself back. With leisurely strokes I fucked the Wookie until I finally had to come. I slammed into Chewie over and over, and felt every pulse of my orgasm as I came with a growl of my own.

Chewie was breathing hard, and mumbling.

"Is that so?" I asked conversationally despite my own labored breathing. "So you think we can do all that again?"

Chewbacca gave me a squalling affirmative.

 

EPILOGUE

"Hey, come on now, Chewie. Look, it's not my fault."

A short squawk was the answer.

"Don't take that tone with me! I wasn't the one doing the fucking!"

A lengthier squalling for an answer. Then a sigh.

"No. You're the one who has to take responsibility."

Another short bawl and a much longer sigh.

"I know, I know. Who'd a thought a Wookiee could cross-breed with a human.

"I'm sorry you're pregnant, Chewie."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 10th to 13th, 2009, for the Omnijaxual Challenge.


End file.
